danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Conegliano Veneto
בית הכנסת היה via Caronelli (in centro a Conegliano) - מיקום החץ A little way from the centre of town is a historic Jewish cemetery. Conegliano once had a synagogue, which was transported to Jerusalem המקור בעיר הייתה נוכחות פוריה של יהודים במרוצת מאות שנים, מאז המאה ה-14. בתור מרכז עירוני היא נזקקה למוסד כספי ואכן הוקם כזה בשנת 1388. במרוצת השנים הוגבלה ההתיישבות היהודית. בשנת 1629 נקבע לתחום מושבם האזור המכונה Siletto היום Via Beato Ongaro ובשנת 1675 מחוץ לחומות העיר ב:contrada Ruio. מיקום אתרים יהודיים בעיר (תשובה שקבלתי מאיטליה - informacitta@comune.conegliano.tv.it) thumb|שמאל|300px|הקודש המפואר של בית הכנסת- צילום מבמת הקריאה (צלם: שבתאי שירן) Buongiorno Daniele, rispondiamo alle tue domande con alcune informazioni essenziali. L'antica sinagoga si trovava nell'attuale via Caronelli (in centro a Conegliano); oggi si può solo individuare il sito ma non l'edificio che è stato demolito e sostituito con un palazzo. Gli arredi della sinagoga sono stati trasportati a Gerusalemme e costituiscono l'arredo della sinagoga degli italiani di Gerusalemme. E' possibile comunque visitare il quartiere del ghetto e l'antico cimitero ebraico (1545-1882). Non c'è attualmente un sito specifico ma se vieni a Conegliano c'è la possibilità di visitare l'antico cimitero e percorrere la via del ghetto grazie alla disponibilità della prof.ssa Marisa Zanussi (che è qui con me a risponderti) che presiede l'Associazione Archeologica di Conegliano e ha curato il recupero del cimitero. Le visite si tengono ogni prima domenica del mese dalle 10.00 alle 12.00 però c'è la disponibilità a concordare altre date e orari per i visitatori. Inoltre è disponibile un libro in lingua italiana intitolato "Conegliano e gli Ebrei" che ripercorre la storia della comunità ebraica di Conegliano. Se le fa piacere possiamo inviarglielo attraverso l'Associazione con un piccolo contributo spese di spedizione. Rimaniamo a disposizione per altre informazioni. Buona giornata Serena Cesca e Marisa Zanussi ביקור בבית הקברות VISITA AL CIMITERO EBRAICO ore 10.00 – 12.00 Cimitero Ebraico – V.le Gorizia In caso di pioggia la visita è spostata a domenica 10 Visita guidata, condotta dalla prof.ssa Marisa Zanussi. Il ritrovo è alla passerella d’ingresso del Cimitero Ebraico. Il cimitero, che conserva ancora molta della sua dignità e della sua assorta bellezza, fu utilizzato fino al 1882 circa. All’interno racchiude più di un centinaio di sepolture di varie famiglie di Conegliano e di Ceneda. Dalla sommità del colle, una volta si poteva vedere la lanterna della Sinagoga del Ghetto. Info: 0438 60979 Partecipazione libera Centro Coneglianese di Storia e Archeologia e Amm. Comunale המקור היה בה הית כנסת (1701), בית ספר ללימודי יהדות וחנויות בין השאר: למכירת בגדים משומשים, מאפייה ואטליז. מספר המשפחות הגיע ל-14. עם הכיבוש הצרפתי, בסוף המאה ה-18 עברו היהודים לאזור חדש, בתחום תחנת הרכבת. בין השאר, היה בו מושב אחד מעשירי היהודים שהיה גם ראש העיר :Marco Grassini. במאה ה-19 עברו יהודי העיר לפדובה ולונציה. (מצאתי פרטים אלה ממקור לא ידוע) עם השנים נטשו היהודים את העיירה וערב מלחמת העולם הראשונה נותר בה כמנין מתפללים, חלקם נטשו במהלך המלחמה ובית הכנסת סגר שעריו. התפילה האחרונה בבית הכנסת נערכה ב1918 כאשר הצבא האוסטרו הונגרי כבש את צפון איטליה והרב הצבאי הראשי האוסטרו הונגרי (היה דבר כזה) שמע על קיומו של בית הכנסת, נטל את המפתחות מהעירייה, פתח את דלת הכניסה ועמד נדהם לנוכח הפאר וההדר שהיו מכוסים שכבות אבק. בעיר יש שרידים מועטים לנוכחות היהודית: תמונות אחדות, בית הקברים היהודי על גבעה ממזרח לעיר העתיקה (נוכחי מאז 1545). הריהוט היקר של בית ההכנסה נצל מחיסול הגטו והועבר בשנת 1954 לבית הכנסת האיטלקי בירושלים שלטי זכרון בבית הכנסת בירושלים (מצפה לתמונות טובות יותר) 100 1954.JPG 100 1955.JPG 100 1953.JPG 'בויקיפדיה האיטלקית נאמר על קהילת יהודה קוניליאנו ' במחוז ונטו: Conegliano ospitò per secoli una fiorente comunità israelitica: la presenza di ebrei è attestata sin dal XIV secolo. Conegliano, città dinamica dal punto di vista economico, ma anche al centro di guerre, saccheggi e carestie, doveva far fronte spesso a gravi crisi che vennero risolte con l'istituzione di banchi di prestito (1388). Dopo un periodo di libertà e tolleranza, le famiglie ebree furono costrette, nel 1629, a stabilirsi nella zona del Siletto (l'attuale Via Beato Ongaro) e nel 1675 nella contrada Ruio, fuori dalla cinta muraria. Il ghetto così istituito ebbe una sinagoga (1701), una scuola talmudica e numerose botteghe (soprattutto di straccivendoli, pasticceri e macellai); vi abitavano allora 14 famiglie. Con la conquista napoleonica agli ebrei furono concesse tutte le libertà civili. Molti si trasferirono nella nuova zona attorno alla stazione, sede di sontuosi palazzi. Marco Grassini, esponente di una delle famiglie più importanti della comunità ebraica, fu sindaco della città. Nell'XIX secolo la comunità finì per estinguersi, causa il trasferimento della maggior parte degli ebrei a Padova e Venezia. Dell'antico ghetto non resta nulla se non qualche foto; tuttavia rimane il cimitero ebraico su un colle a est del centro storico (presente sin dal 1545). I preziosi arredi della sinagoga furono salvati dalla distruzione del ghetto e trasferiti nel 1954 in una nuova sinagoga di Gerusalemme, ricostruzione dell'ambiente coneglianese, dove tutt'ora si pratica il rito italianoPagina in inglese dedicata alla sinagoga di Conegliano. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות ונטו